


Waves

by CalllmeJulia (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe a bit oc. Idk this was a bit of a vent piece, Sharing a Bed, idk how to tag, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CalllmeJulia
Summary: “Make it all slow down”Sylvain cant sleep and needs someone to comfort him through the night
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 39





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Waves” by Chloe Moriondo. Most importantly the piano version. This is one of my first fics in a long time and my first one on AO3 so hopefully I’m not that bad.

The moon peering in from the window across from the window was too bright for Sylvain to fall asleep as he lay on his cold bed. Well that’s what he makes himself believe. The real reason he couldn’t get himself to doze off into a deep slumber hurt him more the more he thought about it.

As he tossed and turned his mind become even fuller of thoughts and emotions. Thoughts about the past, thoughts about the present, thoughts about the future.

Miklan... Dimitri... the lance of ruin. That dammed Lance. Why. The more he thought about it made more silent tears fall out. The tears started to get louder and louder and became a storm. You couldn’t see the shine from the moon anymore outside as the clouds covered it and all that fell was heavy rain that seemed to match the rain which poured out of Sylvain’s eyes. 

It felt cold and muddy and reminded him too much of that day. That day where him and his classmates had to do the deed of fighting his only brother and killing him. It also reminded him of That day where Dimitri was taken to be pushed in jail. He felt alone at those times. Mud, rain, thunder, lightning kept playing in his mind over and over and over again. Why, why couldn’t he be stronger. Why couldn’t he meet his outwards appearance of being a flirty fun-loving guy and why is he curled up on his bed sobbing while covering his mouth to make sure that his neighbours can’t hear. Not like they could hear with all this thunder anyway. 

With the rain slowing down but not stopping, Sylvain decides to get up. He glances once at his umbrella sitting at the foot of his messy bed but turns on it. It’s not like it will matter anyway. Outside his room each creak of the floorboards sounded like an alarm and it took so long to get out as he was at the end side of the hallway.

Outside the rain hadn’t stopped and neither had Sylvain as he let it all out. He yelled and screamed. Mostly just a collection of “why” but some other memories scattered in there. The rain just pelted down on his face getting mixed in with his tears. 

He felt like he was there for hours and with every lightning strike he would get louder and louder, eventually falling over onto the ground into a puddle holding his head into his hands as he could feel his head rotting away. 

The rain started getting a bit quieter again as Sylvain was looking up into the sky silently with tears mixed in with the storm still streaming down his face.

He was so much in a daze he didn’t realise the man who was a approaching him until he felt a hand on his shoulder with made him flinch.

It took him a second to realise who it actually was. With tears, the rain and how dark it was outside it proved quite difficult to actually make out who the man in front of him was. 

He took a swatting position to match eye level but slightly away not to sit in the same puddle which Sylvain had emerge himself him. A warm hand touched his shoulder which and a soft voice spoke clearly to him. “Sylvain, can you hear me?” This voice could only be translated to one person. Felix. 

Even though he was there facing face-to-face with him he felt he couldn’t speak like he was drowning in this puddle he had made his home. Felix spoke again but this time a little more sternly. “Deep breaths Sylvain... do you think you can stand up?” 

This question wouldn’t seem difficult for a normal person but could he stand up? His legs felt they were being pulled under to water and cemented into the ground.

Felix glance left and right and took his hand in his own and pulled him up out of the puddle with the rain now splashing in his place. He was quickly thrown off balance but Felix managed to keep him on his feet by balancing the taller man on his back and Sylvain closed his eyes...

After that Sylvain couldn’t remember much. He couldn’t remember the trip back, he couldn’t remember the going into Felix’s room or changing into nice warm pyjamas.

~

The sunlight through the window like the moonlight did last night although this felt different. As Sylvain turned on his side he saw Felix there next to him and the memories of last night came flooding back to him. The rain, the lighting, the tears. But as he was about to go down this big rabbit hole of emotions again Felix fluttered his eyes open. 

“Hey...” Felix whispered, voice croaky from just waking up. Felix’s crimson eyes glistened against the morning sun that feel naturally onto him from outside. “Are you feeling better?” He whispered again, this time stroking Sylvain’s check with his soft finger tips.

His fingers felt soothing and soft against Sylvain’s dry not hydrated skin. It made Sylvain feel safe and secure and at home. 

“Yeah... I think I do...

But can we stay like this for a little longer.”


End file.
